Der Fehler in seinem Plan
by Laurelina
Summary: Er kann nicht ohne Quidditch sein, denn darum dreht sich sein Leben. Aber was, wenn man sich immer weiter von seinem größten Traum entfernt, je mehr man versucht, ihn zu verwirklichen? Was, wenn der Fehler in seinem Plan zu gravierend ist?


Der Fehler in seinem Plan

Rating: PG-12, denk ich mal

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling, und diese gute Frau verdient das Geld, nicht ich )

Inhalt: Für manche bedeutet Sport das Leben, eine Sache, ohne die sie nicht sein können. Er kann nicht ohne Quidditch sein, um das sich alles in seinem Leben dreht.

Aber was, wenn man sich immer weiter von seinem größten Traum entfernt, je mehr man versucht, ihn zu verwirklichen?

Wer glaubt schon an eine Verzweiflungstat nur wegen einem verlorenen Spiel?

Soweit könnte selbst _er_ nicht gehen – oder doch?

Ziemlich melancholisch (wenn man Wood kennt, weiß man, wie es in seinem Innern nach einem verlorenen Spiel aussieht)!

--

_"Ein Glück, dass der Boden so durchweicht war."  
"Ich dachte, er ist tot."  
"Und nicht mal seine Brille ist hin."_

_  
Harry konnte das Geflüster hören, doch er verstand überhaupt nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war oder wie er hierher gekommen war oder was er davor getan hatte. Alles was er wusste, war, dass ihm sämtliche Glieder wehtaten, als wäre er verprügelt worden. _

_  
"Das war das Fürchterlichste, das ich je im leben gesehen habe." _

_  
Fürchterlich...das Fürchterlichste...vermummte schwarze Gestallten...Kälte ...Schreie...  
Harrys Augen klappten auf _

_.Er lag im Krankenflügel. Das Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors, von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bespritzt, war um sein Bett versammelt. Auch Ron und Hermine waren da und sahen aus, als kämmen sie gerade aus einem Schwimmbecken. _

_  
"Harry", sagte Fred, der unter all dem Schlamm käsebleich aussah, " wie geht's dir?" _

_  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er und setzt sich so plötzlich auf, dass sie die Münder aufrissen._

_  
"Du bist abgestürzt " sagte Fred."Müssen wohl - ungefähr - fünfzehn Meter gewesen sein."  
"Wir dachten, du seist tot" sagte Alicia, die es am ganzen Leib schüttelte.  
Von Hermine kam ein leises Schluchzen. Das Weiß in ihren Augen war blutunterlaufen. _

_  
"Aber das Spiel", sagte Harry."Was ist damit?" Wird es wiederholt?" _

_  
Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die schreckliche Wahrheit drang in Harry wie ein Stein.  
"Wir haben - verloren?" _

_  
"Diggory hat den Schnatz gefangen" sagte George."Kurz nach deinem Absturz: Er hatte nicht gesehen, was passiert war. Als er sich umdrehte und dich auf dem Boden liegen sah, wollte er seinen Fang für ungültig erklären und ein Wiederholungspiel ansetzen lassen. Aber im Grunde haben sie verdient gewonnen...selbst Wood gibt es zu." _

_  
"Wo ist Wood?" fragte Harry, dem plötzlich auffiel, dass er fehlte. _

_  
"Noch unter der Dusche". sagte Fred."Wir glauben er versucht sich zu ertränken."_

Wassertropfen prasselten auf sein Gesicht hernieder, rannen an seinen geschlossenen Augen, an den zusammengepressten Lippen vorbei, bahnten sich ihren Weg, den Körper nach unten.

An jedem anderen Tag hätte er das Gefühl der Tropfen als wohltuend empfunden, hätte es genossen, wie sie seine verspannten Muskeln mit Wärme bearbeiteten und ihnen langsam wieder Leben einflößten. An jedem anderen Tag.

Heute fühlte es sich an, als würde ein jeder Tropfen messerscharf in seine Haut eindringen; alles verletzen und zerstören, was er jemals an Kraft aufgebaut hatte.

Es war, als ob er noch einmal – wie in einem schlechten, verschwommenen Gedanken eines Denkariums – alles durchlebte, jedes einzelne Bild noch einmal sah.

_Der Regen, der sich unaufhörlich wie aus riesigen Fässern aus dem Himmel ergoss …_

_Die Blitze, die das Firmament durchzuckten und alles in gespenstisches Licht tauchten … _

Die gelben und roten Schemen der Spieler, die kaum zu erkennen durch die Regenschleier sausten und einander Befehle und Attacken zubrüllten … 

_Der Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht peitschte …_

Er schluckte und straffte seine Schultern, sein Gesicht war jedoch noch immer dem Duschkopf zugewandt; dampfend heißes Wasser prasselte auf seine Wangen und seine Stirn.

_Harry, der plötzlich vom Besen kippte und in die Tiefe stürzte …_

_Wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre … was wäre dann geschehen?_

_Der Aufprall, die Schreie, das Tosen des Windes und des Regens …_

_Diggory, der mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck den Schnatz in seinen schlammigen Händen hielt …_

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und verspritzte Wasser an die gefliesten Wände der Kapitänsdusche; Dampf waberte durch den für eine Einzeldusche breiten, hohen Raum.

Egal was er tat, egal mit welchen Gedanken er sich abzulenken versuchte; das Bild von Cedric Diggorys Hand, die den goldenen Ball – seine einzige Hoffnung in diesem Spiel – umklammert hielt, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt wie ein Brandmal. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie verdient gewonnen hatten. Und doch … es war so schwer zu verstehen …

_Wo war der Fehler in seinem Plan?_

Er spürte, wie er zu zittern begann, doch nicht vor Kälte. Seine Lippen bebten und er ballte die großen Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass die Fingerknöchel selbst im dämmrigen Licht der Dusche weiß hervortraten. Draußen heulte noch immer der Wind und Sturmböen donnerten vom Himmel herab auf die Schlossgründe. Selbst über das laute Prasseln der Dusche konnte er den peitschenden Regen auf das Dach schlagen hören.

Niemals in seinen mittlerweile schon sieben Jahren hier in Hogwarts hatte ihn die Niederlage eines Spiels so sehr mitgenommen wie heute. Man konnte sagen, dass es ihn ärgerte, gegen Diggory und Hufflepuff verloren zu haben; oder dass ihn das schlechte Wetter wurmte, das ihnen den Sieg verwehrt hatte. Doch am allerwahrscheinlichsten war, dass es für ihn das Leben bedeutete, in seinem nunmehr letzten Jahr an dieser Schule den Pokal endgültig in seinen Händen zu halten. Und dass er diesem Augenblick nun noch weiter entfernt war, als zuvor.

War er als schweigsamer, gefasster Kapitän vom Platz gegangen, so fühlte er sich jetzt leer in seinem Inneren. Ausgebrannt, erschöpft.

Das letzte Training, in dem ihm alle versichert hatten, dem Wetter und Hufflepuff zu trotzen, schien ewig lange her.

Was war bloß geschehen? _Wo war der Fehler in seinem Plan?_

In einem Anflug von unbändiger Wut, Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung schlug er seine geballte Faust gegen die steinerne Wand der Dusche, und ein von der Wucht des Schlages ausgelöster, stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seinen rechten Arm.

Er wusste, dass niemand seine Gefühle verstehen konnte. Weder seine Freunde noch sein Team konnte wissen, wie es war, verantwortlich für eine eigene Mannschaft und – vor allem – für den eigenen, großen Traum zu sein. Seit er vor vier Jahren zum Kapitän der Gryffindors gewählt worden war, nagte dieser Traum an ihm; bereitete ihm schlaflose Nächte und unruhige Schulstunden; doch mittlerweile stellte der Traum seine Zukunft in Frage, und das, was aus ihm werden würde. Jedes Jahr, das seither ins Land gezogen war, hatte ihm als Kapitän nichts als Verluste gebracht. Verluste, die ihm zusetzten; Verluste, die seinen Traum verblassen ließen und ihn hinter eine Wand aus Nebel verbannten. Verluste, die aus ihm einen harten, unerbittlichen Kapitän gemacht hatten, der es sich auch außerhalb des Quidditchfeldes kaum erlaubte, Gefühle zu zeigen.

Mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz hinter einer Maske zu verbergen und seine wahren Gefühle vor seinen Freunden geheim zu halten.

Doch nun, an diesem Nachmittag, einem Weltuntergang gar nicht unähnlich, drohte diese Maske zu zerbrechen.

In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm, all die Emotionen und Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre drängten sich mit unerbittlicher Härte an die Oberfläche seines Denkens. Jedes einzelne Bild eines verlorenen Spiels durchzuckte ihn schon beinahe schmerzhaft und er klammerte die Hände in einem Anflug von Schwindel an den Duschhahn, der in der Wand eingelassen war.

_Wo war der Fehler in seinem Plan?_

Seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, aufgewachsen im schottischen Hochland in der Nähe Glasgows, war er mit dem Fliegen vertraut. Der Sport hatte ihn sein Leben lang begleitet; war ihm Zufluchtsort und Erholung zugleich gewesen. All seine Träume hatte er darauf gebaut. Sollten diese Träume; all die Zeit, die er auf dem Besen verbracht hatte, ihn jetzt so schmählich im Stich lassen? Ließ er sich selbst im Stich?

_Du hast versagt …_

Er konnte nicht mehr, jede noch so kleine Erinnerung löste rasende Gedanken und schmerzhaftes Pochen gegen seine Rippen aus; seine dunklen Augen brannten, als er sie kurz öffn_f_ete und nichts als den Dampf sah, der ihn umgab. Mit einem Gefühl der Verzweiflung spürte er, dass seine Beine ihn nicht länger zu tragen vermochten und er taumelte und knickte ein; schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf dem rutschigen, gekachelten und unter Wasser stehenden Boden abzustützen.

Das Beben hatte sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet während das Wasser auf ihn herabprasselte und seine nackten Schultern hinabrann. Die Beine fest an den Oberkörper gezogen kauerte er im Schutz des Vorsprungs, alleine.

Etwas salziges berührte seine Lippen, seine Tränen vermischten sich mit Wasser und suchten ihren Weg in der Unendlichkeit.

_Du bist schwach_, schoss es durch seinen Kopf; er wusste, dass niemand ihn so sehen durfte. Niemand durfte wissen, wie es in seinem Inneren wirklich aussah. Es würde alles zerstören.

Die Welle an Emotionen schlug über ihm zusammen wie eine Woge kalten Wassers; er konnte das Beben seiner Schultern bei jedem stummen Schluchzer nicht mehr unterdrücken.

_Wo war der Fehler in seinem Plan?_

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Dusche abzustellen; er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er mit starrem Blick dort kauerte, immer wieder aufs Neue wurde er durchnässt, bis sein Rücken brannte vom heißen Wasser, das niederschlug.

Hatte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn, es weiter zu versuchen? War sein großer Traum denn nicht schon längst hinter der Wand aus Nebel verschwunden?

Wofür lohnte es sich, zu bleiben, wenn einem das wichtigste, das begehrteste verwehrt blieb? Konnte es sein, dass sein Traum, je mehr er versuchte, ihn zu erreichen und auch andere dafür einspannte, sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte?

Die Antwort, die er dafür fand, war einfach.

Ein bitteres Lächeln schob sich auf die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge und in den dunklen Augen glomm ein letztes Mal seine Kraft, sein Wille und sein Traum. Sein Traum, der sich wohl nie erfüllen sollte.

Bedächtig und das Zittern unterdrückend tat er einen tiefen Atemzug, und mit der Ruhe eines Kindes, das soeben in den Schlaf gewiegt wurde, schloss er die Augen.

„Er ist schon zu lange weg, irgendetwas _muss_ passiert sein!"

„Beruhige dich, Angelina. Ihm ist bestimmt nichts geschehen."

„Genau, du weißt doch, wie sehr ihn ein verlorenes Spiel jedes Mal mitnimmt –"

„Ja, und genau _deswegen_ mache ich mir ja auch Sorgen, ihr Blödmänner", knurrte die schwarzhaarige Jägerin mit funkelnden Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Team – bis auf Harry, der die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen musste – stand vor dem Eingang des Porträtlochs, nachdem es den Gemeinschafsraum mit der Nachricht, dass Wood seit Ende des Spiels dort nicht aufgetaucht war, verlassen hatte.

„Komm schon Angelina, Oliver ist zäh! Der hat schon viel ausgehalten …"

„Also, ich denke, dass da schon was Wahres dran ist, an dem, was Angelina gesagt hat", wandte Katie Bell stirnrunzelnd ein und fixierte die Zwillinge mit ihren eisblauen Augen. „Wenn er in Ordnung ist, wie ihr sagt, warum ist er dann nicht schon vor Stunden zurückgekommen und hat Harry besucht? Auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig stur ist, er würde niemals einen verletzten Spieler im Stich lassen!"

„Da hat sie Recht", murmelte George resignierend, und auch Fred nickte beklommen. Von der Seite hatten sie es nicht gesehen.

Leise meldete sich nun auch Alicia zu Wort. „Fred, George … das, was ihr im Krankenflügel gesagt habt … das habt ihr doch nicht ernst … ich meine … ich …", sie schluckte schwer und sprach dann weiter, „glaubt ihr, er hat … sich … etwas angetan?"

Eine schwere Stille folgte auf diese Worte, in der sich die Teamitglieder nur stumm und mit einem Hauch von Entsetzen anblickten.

„Nein, Alicia", versuchte George schließlich, der Situation mit lässiger Stimme die Spannung zu nehmen, „das würde er niemals tun … niemals …" Doch sie hörten heraus, dass auch der rothaarige Zwilling sich seiner Worte nicht sicher war.

„Verdammt …", murmelte Fred und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er schien plötzlich ernsthaft nervös zu sein. Auch die Mädchen warfen sich panische Blicke zu, und George legte die Finger an die Schläfen, um nachzudenken.

„Wir müssen ruhig bleiben, _ruhig hab ich gesagt_!", donnerte er, als Angelina und Alicia mit schrillen Stimmen zu diskutieren begannen. „Erstens wissen wir gar nicht, ob Oliver _irgendetwas_ passiert ist. Zweitens: wenn doch, wann haben wir ihn zuletzt wo gesehen?"

Einen Augenblick lang sagte niemand etwas, dann jedoch traf sie die Erkenntnis.

„_Die Duschen …_"

So schnell ihre Beine sie trugen rannten sie die Treppen hinab; die Zwillige führten sie durch jeden Geheimgang, der ihren Weg auch nur irgendwie verkürzte, und so gelangten sie schließlich außer Atem in die Eingangshalle, gleich hinter der breiten Haupttreppe, neben der ziemlich hässlichen Skulptur von Bertram dem Bösartigen.

„Schnell, weiter!", rief Fred und sie eilten wieder los, doch sie hatten das Eingangstor noch nicht ganz erreicht, da zerriss ein krachender Blitz den Himmel über dem Schulgelände und polternder Donner folgte ihm; die Mädchen zuckten zusammen und Katie klammerte sich an ihren Gefährtinnen fest; und in diesem Moment schwang das Portal knarrend auf. Nur kurz waren der pfeifende Wind und der peitschende Regen zu hören, dann war das Tor wieder zugeknallt.

Auf der breiten, steinernen Schwelle stand, durchnässt, blass und ziemlich erschöpft aussehend –

„Oliver!"

Ihr Kapitän sah auf, und er trug einen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen, der ihnen Angst machte. Niemand tat auch nur einen Schritt, schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. Das Team musterte Wood genau und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt sein musste; seine Haare fielen ihm klitschnass in die Stirn; sein Gesicht war blass wie das eines Toten. Aus seiner starren, seltsam leblosen Miene konnten sie nichts entnehmen; weder Wut noch Verzweiflung. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte sie mit leerem Blick an.

George schließlich war es, der den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu tat. „Oliver, geht es dir gut? Wo bist du gewesen, Mann? Wir haben dich gesucht!"

Wood legte in einer langsamen Bewegung den Kopf leicht schief und bedachte sie noch immer mit dem leblosen Blick. Seine Lippen formten Worte, doch er sprach sie so leise aus, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstehen konnten. „Gesucht? Mich? Ich bin doch hier."

„Ja, jetzt!", meinte Fred mit lauterer Stimme als beabsichtigt. Ihm war Woods Verhalten nicht geheuer. Irgendetwas musste da draußen mit ihm geschehen sein, dass ihn so dermaßen aufgewühlt hatte; und das verlorene Spiel war daran nicht unschuldig.

„Oliver, geht es dir gut?? Was hast du überhaupt gemacht da draußen? Wir warten seit Stunden auf dich!", meldete sich nun auch Alicia besorgt zu Wort.

Ihr Kapitän fixierte sie stumm mit seinem Blick; im nächsten Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch er brach ab und schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen begann er, seinen Weg fortzusetzen, an seinem Team vorbei in Richtung der Großen Treppe.

Fassungslos, einfach so stehengelassen zu werden, wandten sich die Zwillinge und die drei Mädchen um und sahen ihm hinterher. Sie verstanden das alles nicht. Wieso gab er ihnen nie die Erklärung, die sie brauchten, um ihn zu verstehen?

Als Wood den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte, wandte er den Kopf ein letztes Mal ihnen zu, und mit erstaunlich kräftiger Stimme sagte er: „Ich musste den Fehler in meinem Plan finden."

Stirnrunzelnd sahen sich die Teammitglieder an; sie hätten alles erwartet, nur nicht das.

Oliver hatte bereits langsam und schweigend weitere Stufen erklommen, als Fred ungehalten rief: „Was soll das heißen? Bist du Stunden draußen im Regen gehockt, nur um den Fehler in deinem Plan zu finden? Oliver, begreif doch endlich, wir haben zwar die Schlacht verloren, aber den Krieg werden wir gewinnen!"

„Gut gesagt", raunte ihm George anerkennend zu. „Erstaunlich, woher du sowas hast …"

„Ja, ich habe Stunden verbracht, um den Fehler zu finden", tönte plötzlich Woods heiser klingende Stimme von ganz oben herab. „Und ich habe ihn gefunden."

Einen Augenblick lang wagte niemand, etwas zu sagen. Wie gebannt wartete das Team auf eine Antwort.

Oliver zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach.

„Er … er liegt bei keinem von euch", sagte er, gerade laut genug, so dass sie ihn hören konnten. „Er liegt bei mir."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ sein Team mit gemischten Gefühlen in der Eingangshalle zurück.

**Sooo das wars ) Ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen, und ihr lasst mir ein paar Reviews da ******

**Eure Laurelina**


End file.
